Fly With Me
by Cici2116
Summary: Well Mitchie never went to Camp Rock and well 3 celebrities come to her high school unexpectedly.....
1. Guess Who is coming to highschool?

"Mitchie wake up!" my mom said. Well if you guys havent figured out yet my name is mitchie, Mitchie Torres to be exact. This is going to be my first day in highschool as a sophomore. I wanted to go to Camp Rock last summer, but my parent s and I couldn't afford it. So I just stayed here and hung out with my best friend Sierra who I have been best friends since kindergarden. And anyways back to the story…

I got myself up and put on my jamz and got dressed then went downstairs ready. Hot Tunes was on also.

"Hot Tunes is on turn it up please!" I said. My mom turned the T.V. up.

"Popstars Connect Three are going back to highschool."

"What?" I thought.

"You heard right they are going to a normal highschool."

"I wonder what highschool they are going to." I thought.

Before I got to find out the bus was already at my driveway.

"Bye Mitchie." My mom called out.

I arrived at school and saw a limo and a bunch of paparazzi! Well I guess I knew what highschool they were going to. Not wanting to stand around and be trampled on, I walked into the music room with the piano.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Shane's POV:

I walked to the limo and stared out the window the entire time…  
Then we arrived at the school! Paparazzi everywhere not to mention all those screaming fans!! Not wanting to face them I asked our driverto pull up at what I thought was the music room. I heard this girl singing and playing like an angel…

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I went to see who it was. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I wish I knew who that girl was….

Mitchie's POV:

So I played my song, I just had to get it out of my system. Then I left to my locker. Little did I know it was going to be swarmed by paparazzi so I went to get my books. Then as soon I was about to leave.. I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." I said picking up my books not looking to see who it was then I saw their hands as they were helping me with my books. They had looked familiar. "It's ok." I heard a familiar male voice say. I looked up to see who it was and saw it was Shane Gray!! Before I could say anything he was grabbed by this other girl who was new I believe she was TJ Tyler's daughter Tess. Eww I had thought then left and went to my class. I had Algebra 2 for first period (I took Algebra in 8th grade). I sat in my usual seat Sierra was behind me as per usual. "Hey Sie!" I said. "Dude do you know who is taking this class?"

"Umm no why am I supposed to?"

"Shane Gray."

"Aww great." I thought.

As I was thinking this the teacher was introducing the new student. Who was of course Shane Gray.

"Now Mr. Gray you can grab a seat by Ms. Torres."

"What??" I thought.

"Now Ms. Torres if you could raise your hand."

I raised my hand. Then he came and took a seat next to me.

"Hi I'm Shane."

"Mitchie." I said with a smile.

"So what is your next class?"

"Umm Music you?"

"Same."

"Cool ." I said. "Wow that sounded lame!" I thought .

I tried to pay attention to class and do my work, but I was so nervous around him It was so weird.

I am really good with math so when the teacher had assigned us homework I didn't care unlike the rest of the class, I was also the only one in the class with an A+.

"So why aren't you freaking out like the rest of them?" Shane had asked me.

"Because it is really simple, yes call me a nerd if you wanna I really don't care everyone does anyways im used to it." I said.

"I wasn't I was actually gonna ask if you help I am having trouble with this."

"Umm sure when?"

"Afterschool my house?"

"Umm ok sure."

Bell Rings

"So we better get to music class." He said.

"Right well see you there."

"Actually I was hoping you would walk with me and show me where the music room is."

"Umm but if they see me with you I think everyone in the whole school will hate me and jump me."

He laughed. "Come on, I promise nothing will happen to you."

"Ok I guess."

"Trust me."

"Ok."

So we walked together and then we got to class…

"Ok class take out your new songs for your projects, Mr. Gray you are excused I supposed."

"Actually Mrs. Meyer I want to do this I actually wrote one."

"Okay well Mitchie you can go first."

"Ummm ok."

"Here it goes." I thought.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

"Wonderful work as usual Ms. Torres."

"Thank you Mrs. Meyer."

For some odd reason Shane kept looking at me with this weird expression on his face.

"I would like to go next." Shane said volunteering.

"Ok."

"Well this is a song I just wrote I hope you like it."

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know  
Just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
no one never seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be  
You're not that far....

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah!!  
Yeah ey Yeahhh!!!

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright...  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be  
You're not that far....

You're the voice i hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
You next to me

woah...  
I need to find you  
yeeeaaaahhhhh!!!

You're the voice i hear inside my head  
the reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
I gotta find you (Yea ey yeahhh!!)  
You're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me  
i need to find you  
i gotta find you  
x2

I gotta find you....

Wow that was really good I thought.

I saw a note being placed in my hand by Shane. It said "I have to talk to you after class." Ok why would he want to talk to me? So after everyone including the rest of the members of Connect 3 who played this awesome song (Flash Back) (Music)

Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)

Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

(Music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
And what's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah

Hand Clapping  
Earth Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no

I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heros  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long  
Yeah!

sang their songs. The bell rang…

"Hey so you needed to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yah were you here in the music room before school?"

"Yah." I said.

"Were you playing that song you just sang?"

"Yup I was practicing for the performance today so yah anyways how do you know?"

"I heard you playing and well I loved it, it actually reminded me of the stuff I like to write and not the label so that song I just sang and the song Nate and Jason performed I had just wrote them after I heard you so you inspired me to write those songs."

"Wow!"

"Yah so you are the girl with the voice."

"I guess so."

"Do you have more songs you have written?"

"Umm yah but they are probably not that good."

"I disagree."

"Well see."

"Bring them when you come to my house."

"Um ok."

Bell Rings… (They don't have anymore classes together)

"Well see you then I will meet you by the entrance and give you a ride home so we can pick up your songs."

"Ok." I said.


	2. Going to Connect Three's House :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock! :( nor the song I used which are:

Until Your Mine by: Demi Lovato

Please Be Mine by: Jonas Brothers

After school...

I walked to the gate waiting for Shane. He and his brothers came.

"Hey Mitchie I wanted you to meet my brothers, Jason ( he pointed to Jason) and Nate (pointed to Nate).

"Hey I'm Mitchie." I said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Jason said. He seemed to be bubbly and nice just like the magazines had said.

"Same here." Nate said. He seemed to be nice, but he seemed to be the more serious one, even though he was the youngest.

"Wow!! It is nice to meet you guys I really love your music." I said a little starstruck.

"Thanks.' Nate said.

"Yah thanks Shane just told us about your song , you sang, and well we also heard it in class and well I know we would love to hear your songs." Jason said.

"Thank you and well Shane told me that we are going to go get my songs, and my guitar from my house so you guys can hear them."

"Awesome!" Nate and Jason said. They really did seem to be excited and not just acting, they really did look really sincere.

"Right so let's go." Shane said,ending my thoughts. Shane drove, I rode the passenger seat and Nate and Jason rode in the back. The radio was on and one of my favorite songs came on. I started singing unconciously. "I don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me, he tells me about his day, I count the colors in his eyes," I looked at Shane's eyes. "He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair," Shane ran his fingers through his beautiful dark black hair. "I'm laughing because I hope he's wrong and I could tell you his favorite colors green, he loves to singing, born on the seventeenth, his music is beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie."

I finished singing and heard claping as the radio kept on going, then Shane turned it down.

"Encore!" The three of them said and I laughed. Then the car stopped at my house. I ran to my house and got my music and told my mom I would be back later. She told me to be back before curfew. So then I went back to the car and got in now it was time for me to see Shane's house. Well actually Connect Three's house. It took about three songs by the time we got to there house. The guys of course mademe sing all of the songs, but they joined in Shane started it all and I swear each time they mentioned love I think he looked at me. Anyways we were at the house and I could not believe people could own houses like these!! Sure I saw them on T.V. and stuff, but I guess you really don't know until you have actually seen one.

"Well Mitchie, welcome to our house." Shane said.

"Thank you."

"So lets go upstairs to the recording studio/music room to hear your songs."

"Actually you said you needed help on your math homework,and that is why I am hear not just to play my songs."  
"Oh about that I lied."  
"What??"  
"Yah actually I knew that stuff already and well the reason I lied was so I could try to get to know you better." Wow!! The Shane Grey wanted to know me! I didn't want to show how excited I was so I just smiled.  
"Well like I said lets head upstairs."  
"Ok." So I followed him upstairs. When I saw that recording room/music room I could have screamed! It was so cool they had the best guitars, drums, keyboards, and even a piano! I stared at the piano in awe. Until Shane interrupted my thoughts. " I see you like are piano."  
"Of course I have always wanted one, but my parents could never afford one and well I never asked for one because they already have bought me my guitar." I showed him my used yet beautiful guitar.

"Oh well you are welcomed to use it anytime you want." Shane said, looking into my eyes weirdly.  
"Umm actually dude mom and dad bought me the piano so its mine, also you don't even know how to play it." Nate said.

"Right sorry Nate it is yours." Shane said.  
"Sorry." I said frowning a little bit.

"Yeah, but Mitch as long as you write these amazing songs you are welcomed to use the piano anytime."  
I smiled at him as widely as I could.

"Thank you Nate so much!!" I went to hug him he accepted it and I think I saw some jealously in Shane's eyes.

"So Mitch why don't you play for us?" Shane asked.  
"Umm ok."  
My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me... 

"Awesome Mitchie!!' Jason said.  
"Nice!" Nate said.

"It was beautiful." Shane said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Can I talk to you in private Mitchie?" Shane asked.  
"Sure." I said smiling. He motioned for me to follow. We went to what looked to be his room it was nice and cozy unlike the way I would picture a Rockstar's room to be.

"So what did you want to talk about Shane?" I asked him curiously.  
"Do you like Nate?"

"Yah he seems cool and stuff he is a cool guy and friend."

"No I mean do you _like_ him?"

"More than a friend no." I said. Shane looked reliefed for some reason. Just then Nate came up to Shane's room and said, "Shane, Jason needs you something about you needing to help build his birdhouse."

"Ok." Shane said and left the room giving me a smile, I smiled back.

"So what do you think of my big bro?" Nate asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and tried to look confused.

"Do you like him more than a friend?"

"Umm no." I said unconvisinly.

"Yah ok sure." Nate said being sarcastic and giving me a _you better tell me look._

"Ok ok maybe I like him more than that, but we just met today so don't tell him!" Wow was I really having this conversation with Nate Grey? That was weird.

"I can keep a secret so don't worry," he gave me a reassuring smile. "Besides I have a feeling he likes you too. Anyways we better go downstairs and check on my brothers even though they are older they aren't always that bright." I laughed and followed Nate to where Jason and Shane were. I saw Shane helping Jason with the birdhouse. I thought he was so sweet helping his big bro! I went and sat by Shane while Nate sat by Jason. "So having a good time building your birdhouse Pop Star?"  
"Its Rock Star thank you very much." I giggled. It took about twenty minutes to make it and Jason was so excitied he wanted to go out side and look at the birds, so Nate went with him to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Though I didn't think it was possible. So anyways it was just me and Shane in the house all alone."So.... when am I going to hear you play?" I asked Shane.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked me.

"Well I figured that if I played for you and your brothers, that you guys can play for me. Since your brothers are busy maybe you can play me something?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, but this is a Shane Grey original so none of the lyrics are to leave this house got it?" he said trying to be funny, but was at the same time being dead serious.

"Yes sir." So we went up to his room and he grabbed his guitar and started playing.

They come and go but they don't know

That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you

But they all say we won't make it through But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you

I'll be right there for you 'til the end The end of time Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you

Trying to find if it's really true oh no no no no

How can I prove my love

If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you

i will be right there for you til the end the end of time

Please be mine

"So what do you think?" Shane asked me curiously.

"I loved it Shane it was beautiful." I said honestly.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it because.......

Hahaha yah I'm evil, but I updated Catch Me and wrote a New Story I am calling This Is Me so you guys shouldcheck those out if you haven't already. :D ~Cici

P.S. More Reviews = Happy Me :D = Makes me Update Faster :D


	3. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I know how people sometimes get annoyed with Author's Note but I NEED YOUR HELP! You see I've been busy but I'm writing a new story, anyways I thought that I could continue with another one of my Camp Rock stories while I write my other story! The thing is I don't know which one you guys would want me to continue? So I need you guys to vote on the poll! Then the story that gets the most votes will be the story I will continue, not that I won't continue all of them… I just want to finish them one at a time! So PLEASE help me out here so I can start writing! After the first 10 votes I'll stop then continue the story with the most votes…..Anyways VOTE!**

**~Cici**


End file.
